


The things we wish we knew

by stjarna



Series: The ghosts no one knew [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Basically smut for the sake of smut, Deleted Scene, F/M, Smut, ghosts that we knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Deleted scene from Chapter 12 of Ghosts that we Knew





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from one very tame attempt, this is my first time writing smut (so please be kind :) )

His hands reach for her blouse and he frees her from the unnecessary piece of clothing, never breaking their kiss, their tongues hungrily reaching for each other. Her body crashes against his like a wave against the shore as her hands glide down his back, trying to reach the hem of his undershirt. She gasps when he breaks their kiss and his mouth instead kisses her neck, eagerly, his tongue gently licking her soft skin. She bends her head back to allow him better access.

Her hands finally find their goal and urgently she pulls his shirt up, forcing his lips to part from her neck. His eyes glare at her with longing and lust and as soon as his shirt drops to the floor his hands reach back for her, pulling her closer, his lips eagerly awaiting hers.

Her hands glide from his shoulders, down his back and across his belt until her fingers hook into his belt loops, allowing her to slowly pull him with her to the bed. She stops herself when she feels her mattress against her legs and slowly leans back, enjoying the feeling of Fitz tightening his grip on her to lower her onto the bed, their mouths still exploring each other hungrily.

His hand glides across her behind, along her thigh, pulling her knee up and against his waist, and she allows herself to fall onto the mattress, pulling him with her.

She kicks off her shoes and scooches up on the mattress, allowing him to climb fully into bed with her. Her hands roam through his hair and when she feels that he is safely propped up on his elbows, his knees firmly planted, she curls one of her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her burning center. He pushes his hips forward, and she feels his growing excitement against the inseam of her pants, wishing they had gotten rid of those pesky last pieces of clothing before they laid down.

She gasps, breaking their kiss for air. Her eyes flutter, and she’s torn between wanting to close them and just feel and leaving them open to be sure it’s all real. Her lips long to feel his again, but when they reach up there’s only air. She opens her eyes and sees him staring down at her, out of breath. Fear strikes her, thinking she sees a hint of the same hesitation she saw in his eyes earlier. But then he smiles, leaning down to kiss her again. Slowly. Tenderly. Once more he breaks their kiss, gazing at her, exploring her with his eyes.

Jemma grins, her body unwilling to continue at such a slow pace. She pushes him onto his back, straddling his legs and bends down to kiss him, trailing kisses down his chest. She sits up and grabs his belt, opening it slowly, teasingly, feeling his growing erection against her crotch. He’s breathing heavily and she beams down at him; confident, sure of herself, of them. Slowly, she moves down, taking off his pants and socks along the way. She slides off the bed, playfully opening the button of her pants, and shimmies out of them. His eyes follow her every move nervously, eagerly. He reaches for her when she climbs back into bed and onto him. His hands glide up and down her back, and finally rest on her hips while she reaches for the hem of her spaghetti strap top. She can feel his excitement growing against her, feels her own body reacting to his, heat and wetness gathering between her legs. Slowly she pulls the top over her head and drops it to the floor. He is staring at her, completely immobile, and yet his body radiates an energy that surges through her. She reaches behind her back, unclasping her bra and letting it drop to the floor as well.

He takes in a sharp breath and an almost inaudible “Oh wow” escapes his lips.

He closes his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard, and Jemma enjoys how much pleasure the view seems to give him.

Teasingly she rolls her hips against the bulge inside his boxers, making him moan and thrust his hips slightly up. A small gasp escapes her lips as she smiles down at him.

“You seem quite pleased with the preliminary results of our experiment, Dr. Fitz,” she says in a raspy voice.

He chuckles, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer against his erection. “Uh-huh,” he mumbles, out of breath.

She leans down, nipping on his bottom lip before deepening her kiss, when he suddenly rolls her back onto the mattress. She gasps at the unexpected change of position, but enjoys their give-and-take of taking the lead. She lets her hands rest next to her head and closes her eyes, allowing herself to feel his fingers brushing against her shoulder, his lips nipping at the soft skin of her neck. His hand slowly glides from her shoulder, down her chest, cupping her breast, and his mouth trails wet kisses where his hand had been. Her breath catches at the back of her throat when his tongue begins to gently lick her nipple. And when his mouth closes around it, sucking gently, she tries to grab hold of something, but everything her hands seem to reach is smooth.

His fingers barely touch her as they slowly move down her torso while his mouth explores her breasts. Every cell in her body seems aroused, ready to burst into flames. Slowly, he reaches between her legs, feeling her wetness. She moans when his fingers dip inside of her, louder when his thumb begins to caress her clit. She opens her eyes and sees his fixed on her, watching her enjoying his every touch.

“You seem quite pleased with the ...” he tries to tease her.

“Ugh. Please,” she gasps when his thumb circles her most tender spot, barely able to put together words. “Don’t finish that sentence!” she exclaims, her voice wavering.

He complies and instead uses his mouth to kiss hers, his fingers still buried deep inside of her, moving rhythmically. His lips move back to her neck and she buries her fingers in his hair. Her breathing quickens with each wet dip his fingers take inside of her. And with each time his thumb grazes her clit, she feels every muscle inside of her tensing more and more until her body quivers as she reaches her orgasm.

She gasps when he removes his hand, letting his wet fingers glide underneath her butt, up her back. He places a gentle kiss onto her lips, before propping his head up on his hand, beaming down at her with pride and happiness while she tries to catch her breath. Weakly she reaches for his cheek, exploring his facial features, drowning in his eyes.

“I should have known,” she whispers breathlessly.

“Known what?” he asks, his fingers absentmindedly tracing little circles on her chest.

“You're an engineer,” she smirks. “ _ Of course _ you would be good with your hands.”

He laughs. “Being a child prodigy, years of higher education, and working for a secret agency have  _ finally _ paid off.”

She scoots closer to him and immediately notices his throbbing erection pressing against her thigh.

Determined, she pushes him onto his back. When she climbs on top of him, he looks at her with curiosity and excitement.

She leans down, bringing her mouth dangerously close to his ear. “Well, Dr. Fitz,” she whispers, nipping at his earlobe, “maybe  _ I _ should put my education to good use as well. I'm  _ quite _ familiar with human biology and anatomy.”

It delights her to hear him catch his breath, feel his body tensing beneath her. Her lips leave gentle wet kisses on his torso as she scooches down. His hips buck up slightly when she reaches for the hem of his boxers, allowing her to pull them down. The view of his cock sparks a new wave of pleasure. Unable to stop smiling, Jemma crawls back on top of him, fixating her eyes on his. Slowly she lowers herself onto him, guiding him inside of her, both moaning at the sensation of becoming one.

She leans down and kisses him, his mouth, his neck, anything her lips can reach. He pushes himself up and sits up straight, pulling her body closer to his. She tilts her head, encouraging him to explore her neck and the slight tender dimple between her collarbones. She shifts slightly to wrap her legs around him, and moans as she feels him deeper inside of her. She rolls her hips forward, and with every wave she feels him closer, deeper. Softly, he whispers her name, and her breath exhales his, as if his name had become her echo. His breathing becomes louder, faster, and she feels the warm sensation of his breath against her neck, as their heads wrap around each other like two swans.

“Come,” she whispers in his ear, and she feels his grip on her lower back tightening. One of his arms glides up her back, wrapping around her shoulders, and in one swift movement he turns her onto her back, pushing his hips forward. Jemma arches her back, moaning loudly, when she feels him pressing against her g-spot. He stops, remains deep inside of her, and the lingering sensation of his cock against her g-spot brings her pleasure to the edge of flowing over. She opens her eyes and sees him gazing down at her, his chest rising and falling. When his hips begin to move again, it takes away her breath, forces her eyes closed. He moves slowly at first, and Jemma digs her nails into his back, reaching for his butt, trying to push him deeper. His breathing quickens and so do his movements. The deep moans escaping his mouth make her shiver, and she bites his neck, trying not to scream too loudly when she feels her orgasm at the same time she feels him come inside of her. His body goes limp on top of hers, and the feeling of his weight makes it seem as if their bodies have truly melted into one.

The cold air that brushes against her sweaty body when he rolls off her makes her shiver. She rolls onto her side and props herself up on her elbow, stroking his glistening chest with her free hand.

“Well, that was a successful test run, don’t you think?” she whispers out of breath, smiling at him.

“Uh-huh,” he agrees, breathing heavily. He turns his head to face her, placing his hand on top of hers. “Most definitely.”

“It will have to be repeated, though,” she smirks. “Different variables may lead to different results.”

He chuckles, before rolling onto his side, facing her. “Yes, we will  _ definitely _ have to test some variables.”

She gazes into his eyes and her expression becomes serious when she reaches for his cheek, allowing her fingers to explore his facial features. “We could have done that ten years ago,” she comments.

He grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. “No, I don’t think we could have. I don’t think Fitzsimmons 1.0 would have been ready for any of this. I think… maybe we  _ had to _ go through everything, all the good, all the bad, happiness, sadness, pain… to  _ truly _ understand what we were, what we  _ are _ … what we  _ could _ be.”

She smiles at him. “You believe in fate now?”

He shakes his head. “Nah. More like… space-time. Everything’s fixed. Right?”

“I suppose that’s a valid theory. Still…” she says, rolling almost completely onto her belly to give her elbow and shoulder a rest, “it was about time.”

“That it was,” he whispers, while his fingers begin to gently glide across her shoulders.

“You know,” he says cheekily, “I think there’s another experiment I have to conduct tonight.”

“Oh yes?” she replies curiously. “What’s that?”

“Freckle-distribution,” he says, shifting his position so that he’s hovering over her. “I’ve always wondered how far they reach.”

“Always?” she teases him. “ _ Really? _ The truth comes out. You’ve  _ always _ wanted to see me naked.”

“That’s beside the point,” he counters, “And…well…anyway… time to investigate!”

He begins to place gentle nippy kisses on every freckled spot of her body until she briefly screeches when his lips tickle her waist.

“Interesting,” he mumbles contently, brushing his lips against her sensitive skin again. “Looks like my study will be two-fold.”

She buries her face into the mattress, trying to suppress a moan, unwilling to show him exactly how much his teasing is bringing her pleasure.

“Freckle-distribution,” he mutters, planting another tickly kiss on her waist, “in correlation with ticklishness.”

Jemma gathers all her strength and energy and pushes his body up to allow herself to turn onto her back.

“Test’s over,” she says huskily, reaching for his neck, pulling his mouth against hers.

She deepens their kiss, letting her tongue explore his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

He moans into her mouth, before breaking the kiss. “You know, I’m gonna need a little bit more time to recover,” he suggests.

Jemma smirks at him. “I’m sure we’ll find  _ something _ to pass the time with. There are so many variables.”

He smiles at her before lowering his lips onto hers.


End file.
